Save Her From Herself
by Lilybet.Kate
Summary: Poppy got sent back to Malibu, where she slipped into a depression, who will save her from herself before it's to late?
1. Trailer

**A/N: got this idea after watching the movie on DVD, trailer and chap 1 up 2day.**

**Poppy Moore Got Kicked Out Of Abbey Mount**

_Poppy Sadly Leaving the School_

**Her Friends are Mad at her**

_Look girls, little miss LA princess sent us an email._

**The Boy She Loves Hates her**

"_I love her and she used me"_

**And she has sunk into a deep depression**

_Poppy lying curled up in a ball on her bed_

**What happens When Molly takes things into her own hands?**

_Molly taking pictures of Poppy_

_Looking __through Popp__y's e-mails_

_Clicking SEND_

**But Is Poppy to far gone?**

_I Just Don't Want to Do this anymore_

**Save Her From Herself**


	2. Lost The Will

Poppy Moore had lost the will to live.

She had been kicked out of the only place she felt at home

She had stuffed up with the only true friends she'd ever had

and to top it all off the boy she loved hated her.

"Why did I have to stuff up like that?" She whispered to herself as she lay curled up in a ball on her bed, sobbing.

There was a tap on her door

"Poppy" It was Molly "I brought you dinner"  
"Not hungry" Poppy's voice was quite and rough from lack of use in the two weeks she had been back Home  
"But you have to eat Poppy"  
"I'm NOT Hungry" She snapped  
"I..I..I'm Sorry" Molly was on the verge of tears  
"Sorry Molls" Poppy's voice lost its strength again having lost the energy to fight "If I'm Hungry I'll Eat later"

"Ok Poppy" said Molly sadly " I'm Sorry if I'm being trouble Poppy" at the mention of the word trouble, poppy let out a small whimper before erupting into loud sobs

"I'm sorry Poppy, What did I say?" Molly asked Horrified  
"He..he c..called me..e t..tr..ouble" was all poppy could manage.

She was so upset she didn't notice the two clicks and the flash as molly left the room

**A/N: yes/no/maybe so? What did ya think?  
**


	3. That Stupid Boy

Molly Really Was a Sweet tempered Girl

She Didn't get angry when rosemary moved in, even though she hated her as much as poppy did.

She held her temper when her dad sent poppy away to England.

but now Molly Moore was PISSED.

She Hated this 'Him' that poppy was so upset about.  
She didn't know his name.  
she didn't know his story.  
and she didn't know what had happened between him and her sister.  
but she did know he broke her big sister and he was gonna pay

and that was enough for her

_saveherfromherselfsaveherfromherself_

Molly sat at the computer logged into poppy's email account, glad that poppy hadn't changed the password after she got her own email.

She searched through all her sister's contact, but to her disappointment, she didn't come across the names of any boys she didn't recognise.

She frowned how was she supposed to find this guy and give him a piece of her mind if she didn't know his name or anything about him?

She looked at the screen again, hoping to see a name that she had missed, when she saw a name she didn't recognise Kate, Perfect she opened up a new e-mail and began to write

From: THEmalibuprincess  
To:englishkate123  
Subject: the guy who broke my sister

WHO is the boy that broke my sister and do you know anything about it.

xx

Molly Moore

She re-read the e-mail and clicked send before scrolling the contacts one more time and logging off,

**A/N: I really like this story and i want to know what happens myself so i will keep writing it, I have up to chapter 5 written, so do you want me to continue to post or not. TA.  
XOXO  
LILYBET**


	4. Emails and Revelations

ENGLAND

The Girls where sitting in the computer lab checking their e-mails, for news from home.

Kate was almost all the way through when she noticed a new e-mail from poppy " Look at this girl" she called quietly "Little miss LA princess sent me an e-mail." the other girls crowded around her, and she turned to look at them "Should I delete it?"  
Kiki and Josie agreed, but Drippy was quiet

"No" she said

"Why Not" Demanded Kiki  
"Because I don't think it's from Poppy"  
"What on earth do you mean not from Poppy?" asked Kate  
"Well, look at the subject line, it sys The Guy who broke my Sister, so I don't think it was Poppy."  
"What does that mean?" asked Josie  
"What does she mean Freddie broke Poppy" Kate Sneered "It's the other way round."  
"Why don't we read it?" suggested Drippy

Once they had read it they sent their reply

From:englishkate123  
To:THEmalibuprincess  
Subject: RE: the guy who broke my sister

What do you mean he broke her?

Kate

They Got a reply almost instantly

From: THEmalibuprincess  
To:englishkate123  
Subject: Re: the guy who broke my sister

Well Let's see, She hasn't said more than 100 words since she's been home, she won't eat, she spends all day curled up on her bed crying, and becomes absolutely HYSTERICAL when anyone mentions the word trouble.

SO I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED

xx

Molly Moore

Attached to the e-mail was a photo of Poppy, that none of the girls would have recognised. She had no make-up on and her hair was knotted and looked like it hadn't been washed or brushed in weeks, she was lying in a ball in a crumpled and unmade bed wearing a shirt that was huge on her, the girls assumed it was her dad's. She had Huge circled under her eyes, and tear tracks running down her cheeks, her face had an expression of agonising pain, and her hands, that had torn and rough nails clenched her shirt as if in physical pain.

The most disturbing thing about the photo though - How skinny Poppy was.

"Oh My God" breathed Drippy "and we thought Freddie was bad."

**A/N: sorry if the way they're talking isn't right but I'm Aussie so i don't really know how either talk.**


	5. The Truth

Molly sat at her computer, having just read the e-mail the English girls had sent her explaining as much as they knew about the situation.

Molly was positive that poppy hadn't sent those e-mails and she was pretty sure that she hadn't lit that fire, but how was she going to prove it.

Suddenly she had an idea

_saveherfromherselfsaveherfromherself_

"Look girls" said Kate "we have 2 new e-mails, one from Poppy's account, 1 from unknown" The girls decided to look at the unknown 1st

From: poppyismyhero  
To: englishkate123  
Subject: Fw: Maybe I'll Stay

Original message  
From: THEmalibuprincess  
To: poppyismyhero

Dear Molly

I know I Promised that I'd find a way out of her and I really tried, but I'm not sure i want to leave anymore.

I Have these awesome friends who i love, and they're the 1st real friends I've ever had.

Also don't tell anyone Molly but i think I'm in love.

So I think I wanna stay here the rest of the semester

Love your sister

Poppy Moore xoxo

"Oh my God" shrieked Drippy "She called us her 1st real friends"  
"Guys let's read the second e-mail" suggested Kiki

From: THEmalibuprincess  
To: englishkate123  
Subject: Web-cam

She sent this 2 me the day before her date with Freddie at 11, she was out with Freddie at the time the e-mails where sent.

I want you to see how bad she is turn on your web-cam and record, I'll be waiting

YOU AND HIM BOTH NEED TO SEE THIS

xx

Molly Moore

"well," said Kate after a silence "we best turn that web-cam on hadn't we."**(was gonna stop here but decided to add this bit to change the story)**

"Oh My God" Shrieked Drippy again just as Kate turned the web cam on, "I just realized she told her sister she loves him?"  
"Loves who?" asked Josie  
"Freddie, DUH"

"Who loves me?" came a voice from the door

**A/N: I have some ideas 4 some new stories on my profile, so does anyone think any of them r any good, and do u want me 2 rite them?**


	6. Trouble

The girls quickly turned around, standing in the door way to the computer lab was Freddie.

Like Poppy the events of the past month had taken their toll on Freddie, his clothes were scruffier, his face more gaunt. His eyes had lost much of their sparkle and where now dull and blood shot.

"Who loves me?" repeated Freddie  
"You tell him"  
"No you"  
"I'm not telling him"  
"Kate can tell him"

"Girls just tell me!" Snapped Freddie

"What if we show him?" Kate asked, totally ignoring Freddie.  
"How would we show him?" asked Josie  
"Well we are supposed to be on the web-cam with Molly..."  
"Oh I get it."

"Come On Freddie." Drippy pulled Freddie to the seat in front of the computer as Kate turned the web-cam on.  
"Now stay here." Ordered Kiki

"Are you all there?" the five of them turned to look at the screen "She's in her room I need to go get her, and she can't know your on ok?" the girl on the screen looked like a younger version of Poppy "Is that him?" She asked after a pause. Kate nodded "Then I'll go get Poppy." said molly as she left the room.

"What? Poppy? What?" exclaimed Freddie  
"Yes Poppy, now you need to see this!" said Kate  
"No I don't. I don't care and I don't need to see this"  
"Don't you care about Poppy?" asked Kiki  
"I love her and she used me" he said dejectedly "Why should I care?"  
"Coz you love her and she loves you." stated Kate  
"No she..."

"Shhh" hushed Drippy as Molly came back into view with Poppy in tow. When they saw Poppy the girls all gasped and Freddie Chocked back a dry sob, she looked even worse than in the picture, the circles under eyes had become more pronounced, her hair was less tangled but dull and lifeless, she was wearing another huge shirt, and a jumper that was giant on her. She was even skinnier than last time, and her face was scarily haggard.

Molly was now speaking "I'm sorry I caused such a mess Poppy"

"It's 'kay Molls," the sound of her voice shocked the group in England.  
"No it's not Poppy," sighed Molly "I cause so much trouble."  
For a second everyone held their breath, before Poppy crumpled to the ground in hysterics.  
"What's wrong Poppy?" Molly asked  
"N..noo not t..t..tr..oub..l anything but t..t..tr..oub..l, he called me that." wailed Poppy while clutching the jumper to her chest like her life depended on it.  
"Poppy" Molly tried to soothe "Is there something wrong with you chest?"  
"I..it's go..o..one" she sobbed "he took it, it go..on..e"  
"Poppy who took what, what did he take?"  
"M..my heart... he too..ook my h..hhe..art.. it's gone and it h..hurts.. so much IT HURTS" shrieked Poppy before doing something none of them expected

To six horrified gasps, Poppy began to claw at her arms with her broken/raggedy nails "It hurts," she wailed "Make it stop, make it go away."

The as suddenly as she started she stopped, her body became limp, and her wails turned to pitiful sobs, the only sounds on either side of the web-cam was Poppy ragged breathing and quiet sobs.

In the computer lab in England there was horrified silence as Kate turned the web-cam off.

**A/N: My fave chapter to write so far and i think it turned out well, i think I'm about 1/2** **way done, so yea wat do u think? I'm goin Ice-Skating tomorow so i decided to update this 2day and only 1 tomorow, I'm writing each chapter in my diary b4 i go 2 bed nite, so i should hav 1 or 2 up 2morow, and then school starts so only 1 or 2 a week then and 1 a weekend. **

**Remember to look at my profile and tell me if u want me 2 publish any of those stories.**


	7. Blame

**A/N: haven't done this b4, but chapter dedication to ** XxShOrTiExX.

The Silence in the computer lab was broken by Freddie's quite sobs. "It's my fault she's like this." "No its not," argued Kate "It's all of our faults, and whoever sent those e-mails."  
"What on earth do you mean?" asked Freddie, so the girls continued to fill him in.

_saveherfromherselfsaveherfromherself_

"I should have known she didn't send those e-mails" Freddie Moaned  
"No you shouldn't" chided Kate "You didn't know and we didn't know either,"  
"If only I hadn't found her lighter than..."  
"Wait," Kate interrupted "You found the lighter."  
"Yea," said Freddie confused "I found it the night of the fire. why?"  
"Then Oh My God" said Kate "How could she have known?"  
"What IS she going on about" Freddie raised an eyebrow and looked at the other girls. The only answer he go were shrugs and head shakes.  
"I think I know who lit the fire." said Kate "Come on,"

Later on, none of the girls really remembered much of the just snippets, explaining their reasons to Mrs. Kingsly, Another meeting of the Honour Court, loud cheering, and Harriet being expelled.

_saveherfromherselfsaveherfromherself_

Later that night Freddie and the girls were sitting in the computer waiting for another e-mail from Molly.

"Wow Kate" said Drippy "It was awfully smart of you figure out Harriet was the one that lit the fire just from the lighter."  
Kate Blushed "Well if Freddie hadn't mentioned he'd found the lighter, then I would have never known any different."  
"Your still awful clever."  
Kate's response was cut off by a new e-mail from Molly.

From: poppyismyhero  
To:englishkate123  
Subject: OMG she's worse

Kate I'm scared, she's even worse now, I mean she tried to jump off the ledge into the ocean.

I don't think she's suicidal i just think she's trying to get attention or get rid of the pain.

HELP I don't know what to do.

Molly

"Oh My GOD." breathed Kate "What do we do?"  
"I have an idea," said Freddie "Let me log on."

From: Freddieheartstrouble  
To: poppyismyhero  
Subject: Re:Fw: OMG she's worse

I'm Coming to Malibu

Freddie

**A/N: Sorry It's so short, but this chapter is kinda a filler**, **and the last chapter was long, and i didn't like this chap, the bit ur probably all waiting 4 is up the chap after next. So I'll try have it up tomorow if not than by Monday,Thanx 2 the ppl that had a look at my story ideas, I shall Write The trailer for the 1st or 3rd?(coz they're so similar) and try have it up 2day, but tell me if u like it and want me 2 continue, they're still up on my profile if u wanna have a look at them, and tell me what you think. XOXO**


	8. Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

**A/N: Story ideas at bottom of page, cheers.**

Poppy Moore couldn't sleep and didn't care.

She heard the doorbell ring.  
She heard Molly answer the door,  
And she heard a familiar Male voice downstairs – her tired brain not registering the English accent – she didn't care.

She tossed and turned in her bed tying and failing to fall asleep. In despair and a tiny bit out of curiosity she looked out her window, she saw Molly talking to a guy with blond hair and his back to her. She then fell into a fitful sleep.

_saveherfromherselfsaveherfromherself_

Poppy wasn't fully asleep half an hour later, (**A/N: U no like wen ur almost asleep but still aware of wats goin on but u cant seem 2 open ur eyes?) **when she heard the door open, she thought nothing of it, Molly often checked in on her.

What did surprise Poppy, in her current state was that instead of leaving, like Molly always did, this person shut her door and walked in. The person then came and sat at the head of her bed, picked her up like a rag-doll and lay her head in their lap.

As soon as her head was in this persons lap she felt safe and protected. She sighed, and felt warm again for the first time in a month.

content and warm Poppy drifted off to sleep, but not before she felt the mystery person kiss her on he forehead "what have you done to yourself trouble?"

_saveherfromherselfsaveherfromherself_

Poppy woke form the best sleep she could remember having to the feeling of fingers combing through her hair. she sighed contently before remembering the events of last night. Freddie, she sat up suddenly, 'oh no' she thought 'it must have been a dream'

"Freddie" she sobbed, she must have imagined it. she was shocked when someone behind her answered

"yes trouble?"

**A/N: i accidentally posted the next chapter b4 this its down now, but if anyone is confused that's what happened. NEXT CHAPTER MONDAY AFTERNOON. This chapter is kinda a filler, and i reali dont like it but it needed done  
**

**Ok my story ideas:**

**-Freddie works out Poppy is innocent wen she is facing the honour court thing(cant remember the exact name) and has to race 2 prove it  
****-While poppy Freddie and the girls are on holiday in Malibu, Ruby tries to ruin poppy's life and relationships****  
-same as the 1st except he figures out she'd innocent AFTER she gets sent away, and has to work out how to prove her innocence and bring her back.****  
-Wen Freddie confronts her about the lighter she, yells after him, and tells him the truth instead of standin there silently (get that bakbone bak gal)  
- Or i could try my hand at mindless fluff.**

**so do any of those ideas appeal 2 u, let me no CHEERS xoxo **


	9. Thoughts On A Plane

Freddie sat in his first class seat on a plan bound for Malibu and thought.

He thought about when he talked to his mum about this trip

"_Mum" called Freddie barging into his mother's office without knocking "I need to go to Malibu."_  
"_I wondered when you where going to crack,"_  
"_You Knew? and you weren't mad?"_  
"_Well I was at first" His mother said "but I can tell when two people are in love,"_  
"_Now she said," trying to take the focus of her uncomfortable son, "When she left, she wrote a letter for me to give you, i didn't give it to you before for fear you rip it up in your irrational anger."_  
"_Uhh, thanks mum?"_  
"_No problems," she said, "Now tell me how bad is she really?"_

His sneaky mother, Freddie reflected had obviously read the letter,as enclosed was a open, 1st class return ticket to Malibu.

He also thought about Poppy. Unlike the girls, he realised how truly skinny she was, her recognised the clothes she had worn, the shirt was one of Kate's and the Jumper was his own, and that thought thoroughly scared him.

He had always known he'd cared for her, - like when her and Harriet had been fighting, he had been silently routing for her, at the time he told himself that he was going for whoever challenged Kate, but he had quickly realised that was not the case – but after their date, the last time he reflected they had talked, he had figured out her loved her, all the more reason he was hurt when he thought she used him.

"please buckle you seat belts." came the annoyingly chirpy air-hostesses, no matter what the girls said this was his fault, and, he thought as they touched down in Malibu, he was going to fix it.

_saveherfromherselfsaveherfromherself_

"Every single day since that day of the web-cam she has been jumping of that darn ledge "Molly told Freddie gesturing to the ledge as they sat outside round the pool "around 4 o'clock each day she leaves her room, walks over to the ledge, takes that damn jacket she always wears off – the only time she ever does mind you – jumps off the ledge, gets back up, puts the jumper back on, goes back to her room, and crawls up into that little ball again, not even bothering to change."

"How often does she eat?" Freddie asked dreading the answer  
"She's gotten worse," Molly Fretted "Now she only eats a carrot or banana at dinner time, if she's had a bad day she'll also have a apple."  
"And your dad?"  
"He's on a pre-wedding honeymoon," seeing the horrified expression on Freddie's face she quickly continued "I suppose that a good thing really," when Freddie raised his eyebrows she elaborated "If he was here, he'd probably send her off to a mental institution in Australia or something."

There was silence for a minute before Freddie asked "so where is she?"  
"In her room sleeping, though probably not well"  
"can I..."  
"Of course," said Molly as she got up to show him the way to Poppy's bedroom.

Freddie quietly opened the door to Poppy's room and sighed. She was wearing the jumper he had lent her on their date, and was tossing and turning like there was no tomorrow.

He quietly walked into the room and closed the door behind him before walking up to the bed and easing himself onto it.

Freddie crossed his legs and went to lift Poppy's head into his lap, he was absolutely horrified at how light she was.

As soon as she was placed in his lap she let out a sigh and stopped wriggling about.

Freddie watched her sleep sadly "What have you done to yourself trouble?" he whispered as he lightly kissed her forehead.

**A/N: Longest Chapter yet, sori i didnt get my trailer up i was out longer than i expected last nite, didnt get home till 11, um oh yea i'll probably do the trailers durin the week. Next chapter tomorow evening, then probably not another till Friday. I HAD A NEW STORI IDEA LAST NITE THAT IM GONNA DO BECAUSE NO ONE WANTED ME TO DO ANY OF THE OTHERS. xoxo  
**


	10. Flighty Fights

Poppy slowly turned her head around, afraid that if she moved to quickly she would find out this was all a dream.

There sitting behind her was Freddie in the flesh. She tried not to blink afraid that if she did everything would disappears.

"Freddie?" she asked again  
"yes trouble"

"What are you doing her?" she shrieked  
"I came to make sure your ok."  
"Why wouldn't i be okay?"  
"Umm," gulped Freddie "Molly was worried, she e-mailed us."  
"That's the only reason you came?"  
"No of course not,"  
"Then WHY?"  
"I missed you," he said timidly  
"YOU MISSED ME!" she exploded "what did you miss, torturing me, ignoring me?"

Freddie cringed and Poppy gasped, she hadn't meant to be so mean.

"I'm sorry, I'm obviously not welcome here," Freddie said coldly "I'll just leave," he walked toward the door.

"NO," poppy cried out, "I'm sorry" Freddie slowly turned around to face her, before she launched herself at him "It, wasn't me I swear it wasn't me, and i didn't mean it, and I'm sorry a..a..and" as she sobbed Freddie relaxed, wrapping his arms around her waste, "Shh trouble" he soothed "it's all sorted it was Harriet."

The 2 sat in silence for a while before Freddie bought up an uncomfortable subject "How much have you been eating Poppy?"

**A/N:Sorry it was so short shortest since like chap 3 but I promised an update and this was really hard to rite. it was originally all fluff, but then my BFF pointed out it sounded 2 twilight happily ever after, so i added (minimal) drama. xoxo. NEXT CHAPTER PROBABLY FRIDAY OR SATURDAY. i 4got disclaimers so, if i owned wild child then this would b how the movie ended :)**


	11. For Granted

**A/N: Chapter Dedicated to softlovahblue**

_The two__ sat in silence for a while before Freddie brought up an uncomfortable subject, "How much have you been eating Poppy?"_

"What are you trying to say?" Poppy asked offended.

"I'm not trying to say anything." Freddie explained calmly. "I just want to know how much you've been eating."

"I've been eating." Poppy answered evasively.

"I talked to Molly, Poppy"

"So? You talked to Molly. What does she know?! She's just a gossiping little meddler." Poppy was mad, how dare her sister talk about her like that!

"Poppy..." Freddie said sternly "She's the one who bought me here."

"So what's so good about that?" She demanded. "What have you done?"

Freddie's face was now red. "Molly cares about you Poppy." He stood up knocking the stool to the ground.

"And I care about you too." He said as he stormed off to the backdoor before turning around. "Obviously you don't care about us, or yourself." Those words said were deadly, calm and frightened Poppy. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but he was gone. He went outside and she knew she couldn't reason out with him.

_Saveherfromherselfsaveherfromherself_

Molly looked up in surprise as Freddie stormed out to the deck. She sat silently as he threw himself into the chair opposite her and sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" Molly asked, after a long minute of silence.

"Poppy's being difficult," He said with a sigh.

"Okay, back up." Molly said trying to lighten up the mood, "Are you sure you even know Poppy? Because she's always difficult."

Freddie smiled slightly at Molly's attempt to cheer him up, "I shouldn't have pushed her," he said sadly, "But she said you were meddling and it made me so mad. Didn't she see how much you care?" Freddie said, yelling at the last part.

Molly slowly placed a calming hand on his arm, "It's okay," she soothed. "It's just the way Poppy is, she doesn't show that she cares, in fact the more she cares, the less she shows it." She stated this a very matter of factly.

"But, she takes you so for granted."

"It's fine, it's just the way she is, but you must be tired. Let me show you your room."

_Saveherfromherselfsaveherfromherself_

Just as Freddie got into his Pajama Bottoms, there was a knock on his door. He sighed. He knew who it was and he really didn't want to get into another fight with her. Two in one day was quite enough.

Still, he walked to the door and opened it, "What do you w.." He was cut off when Poppy threw herself at him, sobbing. Her weight made him stager backwards and fall to the floor.

She clutched to his chest, sobbing. She didn't say anything she didn't have to.

**A/N: sorry i haven't updated in forever, i've had assignments. Please tell me which of my 3 stories is ur fave, and it'll be my main, personally this is my fave at the momment.**

**alright i won't keep you.**

**xoxoXOXOxoxo**


	12. Poppy?

**A/N: Chap Dedicated to Saru92**

Molly crept up the steps quietly, careful to not wake Freddie – God knew he needed the sleep – on her way to Poppy's room. Molly thought as she walked, Freddie was good for Poppy and from what the English girls had said... Poppy was God for Freddie, she hoped that the two of them would get over this petty argument, but if there was any flaw in the two of them it would have to be stubbornness.

Molly quietly knocked on Poppy's door. "Poppy are you awake?" When she got no answer she opened the door, wincing slightly when it squeaked, the house – Molly reflected – was awful quiet, even for lately with Poppy in the state she was. As she entered the room Molly let out a squeak, Poppy wasn't in her bed. 'Ok' Molly thought to herself, 'she's not in bed, she could be anywhere, and its not like she's gonna do anything stupid, she has Fre....' Molly stopped dumbstruck. "Oh No" she whispered to herself "She had that fight with Freddie." She stood staring at the empty bed for a minute before she sprung into action.

As calmly as she could she searched Poppy's room for it's absent occupant, when she didn't find Poppy she grew more panicky, she tried to calm herself down. "Poppy wouldn't do anything stupid.." she repeated under her breath over and over again. Though even as she said it, Molly doubted the statement.

She ran out to the pool to see if Poppy had an accident during her morning ritual. When she saw nothing had happened, she breathed a sigh of relief.

An hour later, Molly still hadn't found Poppy and was starting to get worried. She hadn't wanted to disturb Freddie, but she had finally decided she may have to. She thought about what she was going to say to Freddie and what his reaction would be, he might not care, maybe he'd be angry at her disturbing him, or maybe he'd be concerned, or he'll be worried as she was.

Molly hesitated before reaching for the door handle and pushing it in quietly – if he was peacefully asleep she didn't want to wake him – and sighed quietly, of course. Poppy was lying curled up into Freddie's sighed, the most peaceful Molly had ever seen her, before or after leaving for England. Freddie was obviously awake and looked up at her when she opened the door, he smiled quietly and Molly, indicating that he would bring Poppy down when she was awake. Molly smiled at him shyly before mouthing thank you and shutting the door noiselessly behind her.

Later in the day the three teens sat in the living room talking quietly. Freddie was lying on the couch with Poppy sitting on him, her head lay on his chest. Molly sat curled up like a cat in the big armchair across from them... some mindless teen drama was on the television, but Freddie smiled to himself knowing that there was no way that it could contain any more drama then their lives had for the past week, at least the drama was over now.

Famous last words

Just as Freddie had thought that the doorbell rang, Molly quickly got up to answer the door, leaving her sister and the English boy talking quietly to each other.

"So the other girls aren't mad at me?" Poppy asked.

"No, not at all," Freddie replied in the hallway Molly gasped as she answered the door.

The young couple ignored her as they continued talking,

"In fact they were the ones who realized you were innocent at first, In fact, I didn't believe them at all. I thought they were playing a trick on me," Freddie admitted, ashamed.

"Don't worry." Poppy kissed his cheek. "I would have done the same thing,"

Freddie smiled at her, and she smiled back before relaxing back into his chest.

"Well well well, What do we have here?" a nasally voice asked from the door way. " Is this your next conquest Poppy?"

"Ruby!" Poppy breathed.

**A/N: Ok nothing else to say except I'm trying to update as quick as I can, with out updating just for the sake of it. Big thanks to Softlovahblue. For Betaing for me, xxx**

**xoxoXOXOxoxo**


	13. Ruby's in LA

**A/N: Dedicated to everyone that reviewed and still loves this story, I didn't realize there were so many people who liked it.**

"_Well, well, well, What do we have here?" a nasally voice asked from the door way. " Is this your next conquest Poppy?"_  
"_Ruby!" Poppy breathed._

"What are you doing here?" Poppy asked more strongly  
"Visiting you of course." Ruby replied in a sickly sweet voice, "I heard you weren't well." Both Freddie and Poppy turned to glare at Molly, who shrugged; she had no clue how Ruby knew. "But I see your new boy toy is making it all better."  
"Just shut up Ruby." Freddie said calmly from the couch, growing up at an all girl's school he knew how to handle bitchy situations.  
"How dare you talk to me like that," she thundered at Freddie, "Do you know who I am?"  
"Yes," Freddie didn't even appear phased "Your that bitch who was so mean and nasty to Poppy."  
"How dare you." Ruby was livid,  
"Easily it's the truth." Freddie struggled to keep the calm façade; inside he was livid at this girl who waltzed into the house and talked to Poppy like trash. "Now I don't want you here, Poppy doesn't want you here, and I'm pretty sure Molly doesn't want you here, so you better get out before I report you for trespassing."  
"Whatever Pommy." Ruby snarled, "You can't do that here in LA." She lied  
"Don't lie to me." Freddie's calm mask was starting to slip, "I used to live in LA, so you better get out of here before I call the police."  
When Ruby just stood there glaring at him dirtily he finally snapped. "NOW!" With that ruby scampered out of the house tail between her legs.

"UGH SHE IS SOOO." Freddie raged as soon as she left, "I can not believe you were ever friends with her."  
"Hey it's fine," Poppy tried to sooth the worked up boy "she's always like that, don't worry."  
"Don't Worry?" he thundered at her, "What if I hadn't decided to come over here, If I hadn't cared, then you would still be like you were, and she would've ripped you to shreds."  
At his harsh words, Poppy's eyes began to fill with tears, which was all it needed for Freddie to calm down from his rant. "Oh my god Poppy I'm so sorry." He said, "I was just so livid, I didn't mean you couldn't cope with out me."  
"Yes you did." She hiccuped, and when he went to deny it she waved his protests away and continued "and it's true, without you I'm a mess."  
"Oh Poppy." He sighed as he gathered the sobbing girl into his arms, "That isn't true you copped before me."

Molly quietly left the room, without the two lovebirds noticing, and went to her computer to email the girls in London and update them on Poppy's progress.

"Yea, but as soon as you walked into my life, you can't walk out again, it's not possible or I will fall apart."  
"Ok." Freddie said smoothly "I guess I'm here to stay." The two lay together on the couch for a while before Poppy remembered something. "Hey, you told Ruby you used to live in LA, is it true?"  
"Sort of," He told her, he had hoped she wouldn't pick up on that. "My dad lived he after he divorced mum."  
"So how come you moved back to England?" Poppy asked, curious. Maybe it was a bad thing he was so good at hiding his emotions.  
"Let's just say we didn't get on." Freddie said, with a tone that closed the subject.  
"Oh Ok then." Poppy said as she snuggled deeper into his chest, exhausted again.

Ruby sat seething in her huge bedroom, how dare Poppy's little man toy talk to her like that, all of her "boyfriends" in the past had worshiped her feet, and ended up cheating on Poppy with her, maybe it was the money and the perks, it didn't matter it still happened, but this one seemed to hate her guts, there was no way for her to beat and break him, so she would just have to get to Poppy, which may be harder than usual, due to the fact she had revealed her secret, Oh well. She would just have to break them up. She smiled evilly to herself, before getting out her blackberry.

**A/N: whoa, your responses was great, 5 in the first hour and 15 in total, I'm touched. Because you guys are so awesome I wanted to get this up ASAP, so it's kinda short and not BETA'd but it's better than nothing right?**

**Ok so here is my question. Do you want me to continue on with the story or go back and tidy the already done bits up, maybe combine some chapters.**

**Anyway, i promis the next chapter will be  
A. Sooner  
B. Longer  
C. Beta'd**

**xx Lilybet  
**


End file.
